Random in Boredom
by veldygee
Summary: AU. Because when Alfred is bored, he could end up doing something so random. Just like now. USUK. Fluff.


**Title : **Random in Boredom

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Pairing : **USUK

**Warnings : **AU, boys' love, possible grammatical and spelling errors, first PoV

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here :3. This fanfiction is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 8 is 'music' :D I hope this one is better that yesterday's that I think was a fail... I really hope you enjoy this one. This is written from Arthur's PoV

happy reading :D

* * *

><p>I looked up from my book as I heard someone humming a cheerful tune. I was greeted with Alfred's presence that had been just walking inside the living room. He was humming a tune I could not recognize, but probably it was just some random tune Alfred made. He tended to do that.<p>

I decided to continue rereading _Harry Potter _but before I could flip another page of it, Alfred somehow distracted me again. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him swaying his hips side to side, dancing following the tune he hummed. Well, he was no longer humming, but singing with 'nananna' as the only lyric. I watched him for a while but then I decided to just ignore Alfred and his random humming.

But well, seemed that he didn't plan to leave me alone with my book since he began to sing louder. I looked up again and his blue eyes met mine. He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked him. He grinned wider and then bounced his way to where I sat and then plopped himself down next to me, one of his arms wrapping my shoulders.

"Nothing! I am just bored," he answered and then he nuzzled his nose in my hair and I sighed as I tried to continue my reading. Alfred began to hum another random tune though and then I realized I would not be able to continue my reading, so I just closed the book and turned to face Alfred. He smiled innocently.

"You get my attention now, Alfred." He chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Why did you sound like you are annoyed or something, Arthur?" he asked with hint of amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"Because you do annoy me," I replied that was answered with again Alfred's chuckles. He grinned at me widely and then he flicked my nose.

"Meanie Artie. I didn't annoy you before. Now I do," he answered. He then quickly pecked my cheek and chuckled again as he looked at my blush. Damn cheeks. I looked away in an attempt to hide my blush and to show him that I was annoyed. He only laughed harder.

"Aw, c'mon Artie. Don't be upset. I know you fake it, so just look at me, before I make you face me," he said, obviously amused. As I didn't respond, his hand took my chin and well, he literally made me face him. He kissed me right on the lips. After a moment, we broke away and he smiled.

"There. Are you happy now?" asked him in such childish seriousness. I smiled helplessly.

"You _are _happy. I know you have fun in annoying me."

"And I know you love the way I annoy you and how I make you blush and—" I shoved my book to his face in an attempts to shut him off.

"Yes, yes. I understand. So what do you want to do?" He thought for a while and then he grinned as he got an idea.

"I know. Let's dance!" he remarked excitedly. I stared at him blankly. Dance? Bloody hell. How random could Alfred be? I just could not follow his way of thinking.

"Dance? Why did you suggest that—" He took my book, putting it on the coffee table, and then quickly took my hand and pulled my so I stood up. I yelped in surprise. He steadily hold my hands and then he began to sway his hips like before. I just stood still.

"Oh, please, Alfred—" I began to protest, but he didn't let me finish my sentence as he kissed my lips again. His eyes glinted with such excitement. He still moved his body around and swayed his arms, trying to make me join him.

"C'mon, Sweetheart. I am bored yet so excited. So dance! I love the way you dance!" he remarked cheerfully. I felt my cheeks blushed again. It was weird to dance around although there were only Alfred and I.

"There is no music, Al. I cannot dance like this," I started again. He smiled innocently and then he quickly let go of my hands, bounced to another side of the room to turn on the music stereo and in less than 10 seconds, he was back again like a moment ago. The only difference was there was a song that filling this room, a random song from Alfred's music collection that I didn't know. It had a nice beat. Alfred began to tap his feet and moved his hips again. His head was moving in time with the beat. Before I realized it, my body began to move and the next thing I know both me and Alfred were dancing around the room like crazy, grinning like idiots.

The song was changing from time to time. For a moment it was some RnB and then it was something classic, and then it changed again to a song with totally different genre. We didn't care, though, as no matter what the genre of the music was, we kept dancing following the music.

After a few songs (maybe around 15 songs) we decided to stop. Both of us were panting as we tried to catch our breath. Sweats were trailing our bodies, but well we didn't care much about that as Alfred pulled me into an embrace. He was grinning so widely.

"That was fun," Alfred said as he nuzzled his nose in my hairs and then he didn't say anything again. I chuckled and closed my eyes, enjoying the lone time between us. I took a deep breath and buried my face to his chest.

As much as Alfred could be such an annoyance, and although he could be so random just like prompting a dance like before, I was so glad to be with him. He was so 'Alfred' and now that I thought about it,his randomness was definitely one of the many reasons why I loved him.

He was just the perfect 'crazy' lover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **so this is it. It was not so lengthy, but well I enjoyed writing this :P I just had the idea for today's prompt like 2 hours ago... and luckily I can finish it on time. I hope I could do the same for the next prompt that is 'gardening' XD

anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy like I did :)

Tell me your opinions through reviews. Don't be stingy to this poor authoress that only got 1 review for yesterday's prompt ;^;

thanks for reading!


End file.
